fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurus
Taurus, "The Golden Bull", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Somewhat of a pervert, he wields a large axe and doesn't use Magic in battle, making him more of physical/melee combatant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-11 Appearance Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 3-4 and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-10 Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Taurus appeared with a different outifit, maybe because of Lucy's activation of Second Origin. This outfit resembles those used by gladiators. He now wears a cingulum, whose belt has the Taurus symbol on it, and a shoulder pad with the same symbol on it on his left shoulder with two straps that lead to his back. He also uses boots that are thicker on the leg part, and have strips on the upper part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 6 Personality Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment about Lucy's breasts (or all her body in anime) and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 When he saw Erza's strict personality (when she was actually punishing one of thieves) he asked her to punish him as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 2-3 History Taurus and Lucy made a contract on a meadow with cows and windmills. Taurus promised that he will always protect Lucy, and her body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 13 Synopsis Macao arc Taurus is summoned to battle a Vulcan that took over Macao Conbolt's body. He immediately flirts with Lucy, complimenting her "udders", until he hears the Vulcan call Lucy "his". Enraged by the disrespect to his master, Taurus charges, but is kicked by Natsu Dragneel, who didn't know he was a friend. Later, he saves the gang from falling to their deaths.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 24 Galuna Island arc Taurus is summoned again to fight Sherry, but Sherry takes control of him and he happily does as he is commanded to do: "Strip Lucy" (In the anime, she told him to kill Lucy).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 15 Lucy then sends him back to the Celestial Spirit World through a Force Gate Closure, a technique used by Celestial Spirit Wizards to forcefully send their summoned Celestial Spirits back to their world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 24 Loke arc Taurus and Lucy high-five each other when they and the rest of Team Natsu defeat a gang of thieves. Even though they were easy, Erza thinks the thieves deserve more punishment. Taurus's perverted nature arises and he asks Erza to punish him, which leads to Lucy closing his gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 2-3 Oración Seis arc Taurus is briefly used by Lucy, along with Cancer and Sagittarius, to stop the Naked Mummy Guild from robbing the Love & Lucky Guild in Acalypha.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 6 During the battle with Angel, Lucy summons him after Loke is defeated. However Gemini, who is able to read their opponent's hearts and exploit their weaknesses, turns into Lucy and jiggles her breasts. This prompts Taurus's perverted nature and causes him to be easily defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 Later, when Lucy arrives at her designated Lacrima inside Nirvana, because of her lack of Magical power, Gemini crosses the Gate of the Twins, and again transforms into Lucy. Gemini then summons Taurus, who destroys the Lacrima with his axe. Edolas arc Lucy summons Taurus to punch through a blocked entrance leading into the Royal Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 8-9 Lucy also summons him first against Byro, who, along with Coco, is initially surprised as Celestial Spirit Magic does not exist in Edolas. Byro quickly uses Flame Liquid on Taurus when he runs towards him. Taurus is knocked out, so Lucy summons Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 3-4 Tenrou Island arc As Lucy is running through the forest trying to escape Kain, she remarks that she can't play around, and Taurus is summoned. He attempts to attack Kain but is knocked out in one blow, surprised that Kain has more physical strength than him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 11 Lucy summons Taurus again in her battle with Team Natsu and Wendy, against Hades. Taurus lets out a moo, and then slams his axe down on Hades, causing him to be pushed back a bit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 9 X791 arc Taurus celebrates Lucy and her friends' return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. During the celebration, Taurus praises Erza for her breasts again, and asks her to hop up and down. After seeing this, Wendy and Levy talk about how much they hate Taurus as a Spirit. When the celebration ends, Taurus sees Lucy and her friends off alongside the rest of her Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 During the Grand Magic Games, Taurus and Scorpio are summoned by Lucy during her fight with Flare Corona, unsuccessfully trying to attack her. Lucy then orders him to use Scorpio's Sand Buster, and the two perform Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, hitting Flare and making her fly away. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-9 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: As evident of his massive build and his role as a melee fighter, Taurus possesses a huge amount of physical strength, which is one of the main assets he provides his summoner with, being called forth when the situation requires a physically mighty individual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 8-9 He's shown capable of swinging around his gigantic axe with ease, effortlessly chopping clean through hard objects such as rock or large trees, and can shatter the ground with his bare hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 13-14 He was also able to reduce a large barrier made of both wood and large boulders into pieces with a single punch, making it burst in an explosion of debris. Master Axemanship Specialist: Taurus is a melee-oriented Celestial Spirit who utilizes an axe in battle, and, despite being sometimes portrayed as comedically clumsy due to his perversive tendencies towards Lucy and her foes alike, has displayed great mastery in the use of such weapon: his attacks are not only powerful and capable of breaking through most defenses, due to his high physical prowess, but also fast, with him managing to assault opponents at high speed as soon as he's summoned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 11-13 Not only that, Taurus also displayed uncanny accuracy in wielding this signature weapon: he was shown capable of flawlessly blocking a wide barrage of Magical pellets shot from a member of Naked Mummy before they could reach a child simply by swinging his axe rapidly in a circular motion, demonstrating extreme maneuverability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 6 *'Rampage': Taurus jumps into the air and swings his axe. He subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Whether the extent of this power is based on Taurus's own physical capability or involves Magic is uncertain.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 - Anime Only *'Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran': A combo attack used alongside Scorpio; Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster, then Taurus uses his axe to control it and send it to attack the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 8-9 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Taurus cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without a chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would kill him by slowly drawing away his life force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 Stats Equipment Axe: Taurus possesses a signature weapon, this being a large, two-edged battle axe fitting his size, which he's always shown carrying around. Such weapon possesses two large blades, with light grey cutting edges and black central parts, which are adorned by light grey carvings; the carvings on both blades, when taken together, seem to represent a stylized horned helmet, in reference to Taurus' bull theme. The axe's blades are connected to a massive, long metal pole, which has the lower end wrapped in bandages, acting as the main handle, and the upper, bronze colored end, near the blades themselves, ending in a conical point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 When not in use, Taurus carries the axe around on his back, with the end to which the blades are attached pointing upwards, secured to the belt crossing his chest diagonally via an apposite metal hook.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11 Appearances in Other Media Fairies at the Beach Lucy originally summons Aquarius to punish her teammates who are causing mischief at the beach where she waits for the Sorcerer Magazine staff who are supposed to do a photo shoot with her for their latest cover. However, Aquarius only laughs at Lucy and Taurus arrives in her place. Upon his arrival, more chaos ensues, as the bickering Mages start to use Magic in their brawls and Taurus begins stripping Lucy while she desperately runs away. At nightfall, Taurus floats in the sea, exhausted.Fairy Tail Omake: Chapter 22.5 - Fairies at the Beach, Pages 10-16 Happy in Boots Taurus appears as one of Happy's captured gifts to the king and princess of the kingdom.Fairy Tail Omake Special: Happy in Boots, Page 6 Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Taurus appears as the cleaning man of Fairy Academy, greeting students in the morning as they pass through the gates while sweeping the grounds. He and the other Celestial Spirits make up the school staff.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA 2 Video Games Taurus appears as a support character in DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Major Battles Trivia *Her quote when summoning him is: "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!", as seen in the Chapter 3, when she first summons him. But when Lucy summoned Taurus against Sherry at Galuna Island the quote was "Open Venus Gate: Taurus!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 *In the anime, it is shown that Taurus made a contract with Lucy at a farm.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 13 *The original concept of Taurus was supposed to be silent, but proud of his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Super Supplement References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male